lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Voinar son of Vorin
"Do not apologize young Hobbit we may have been seperated from the group but we will still find the Wizard" -Voinar Voinar is a Dwarf and a character in the book titled The Hobbits. And is a close friend with Gerbulas Hamwichand makes a small cameo in The Adventures of a Hobbit Early Life Voinar was born sometime in The Third Age in the Iron Hills, he was the son of legendary Dwarf warrior Vorin who died in the beginning of the Fourth Age. Voinar spent most of his childhood training to be a great warrior, Vorin was very strict to Voinar as a child. In Voinar's free time he'd secretly read books. The Civil War 36-Years after The Fourth Age began, King Sidry III did not agree with the ways of Dwarf and Elf, he declared war on them. Voinar was chosen to participate in the War. Months later Mermiach and the 5 Elves arrived and Mermiach attempted to negotiate but failed and another battle broke out, Voinar was secretly helping Mermiach and the Elves. After the King was killed Mermiach's new nickname from Voinar was "The Hobbit with balls" Middle-earth's enslavement When Middle-earth was attacked by Orcs, Goblins and Trolls. Voinar fought back was assisted by the Elves Nienna Elensar and Golradir Telrúnya. Finding Survivors On their travels Voinar and the Elves met the 4 Hobbits, Gerbulas and Bolo Hamwich, Goldie Hardbottle, Pansy Danderbluff, they agreed to travel together. Later they found the Wizard Valaraukar the Beige and the 3 Human brothers Moddyn, Owemyr and Carurcyn Hildeson. They later agreed to join and save Middle-earth. Travelling to the Wizard The group went in search for the Wizard encountering many Orcs, Goblins and Trolls on the way. Over the weeks the indivisuals began to get along more and started to treat each other like family. Separation and presumed death of Bolo As everything was going well it all started to fall apart as the group was captured by Orcs and were being taken to the Wizard, luckily Gerbulas, Bolo, Goldie and Pansy managed to escape and attempted to save the group but triggered the alarm and caused a huge battle and the Orcs underground base leading to destruction, Bolo fell through a hole in the ground and was presumed dead which led Gerbulas in a blind rage to go back and kill Orcs, Voinar was sent to get him back but a boulder dropped and blocked Voinar and Gerbulas' way back out, so the two had to find another way out, the rest were trying to run away from the destruction of the lair but suddenly Nienna, Goldie and Pansy fell through a hole leading to an ocean, luckily the Wizard, 3 Humans and Elf managed to escape. They all indivisualy attempted to make their own way around to the Wizard hoping to meet again. Traveling with Gerbulas After they escaped the crumbling lair, Gerbulas apologized to Voinar for getting him into this mess but Voinar stopped him and told him it was bigger than both of them and they need to stick together. The two spent many weeks together fighting loads of Orcs Finding Bolo Days later Voinar and Gerbulas finally found Bolo. the 2 brothers greeted eachother with a hug. They then continued their journey to The Wizards tower. Reunited The 2 Hobbits and Dwarf arrived at the Wizards tower, there they saw the group and they all reunited and went into the tower together, they were attacked by Orcs and a huge battled emerged, Gerbulas told Bolo (Since he is the Chosen One) and Valaraukar (Since he is a Wizard and fit enough to protect Bolo)to fight the Wizard who is now known as The Dark Lord. The Battle Voinar and the rest of the group battled the Orcs for hours, and so Voinar put in most of his skills to kill the Orcs. hours later Bolo and Valaraukar came back downstairs and announced they had defeated The Dark Lord. Party Celebration After Middle-earth was rebuilt and its civilizations freed, a party was made for the group. Farewell Months later, Voinar and his companions went to see Bolo, Pansy, Nienna and Valaraukar off to The Undying Lands. Later Life Voinar moved back to the Iron Mountains and married Gwaell daughter of Dusin. They had 3 children named: Goili, Lesil and Clurka. A few years later the family were offered a place in the Undying Lands, they excepted. Relationships Vorin- Father Gwaell- Wife Golili- Son Lesil- Son Clurka- Daughter Gerbulas Hamwich- Close Friend and Teammate Bolo Hamwich- Friend and Teammate Mermiach Hamwich- Old Friend Eärendur Eärfalas-Friend (deceased) Findecáno Elensar- Friend Lenwë Pallanén-Friend Valaraukar the Beige- Friend and Teammate Nienna Elensar- Friend and Teammate Golradir Telrúnya- Friend and Teammate Moddyn Hildeson- Friend and Teammate Carurcyn Hildeson- Friend and Teammate Owemyr Hildeson- Friend and Teammate Physical Appearence He had the build of a regular Dwarf, he had brown eyes and a blondish brownish beard Personality and Traits Unlike many Dwarves, Voinar did not have a short temper but was more of a pacifist but he would fight if the world depended on it. Equipment Armor- Voinar had Dwarf Armor to protect him from damage Huge Shield- Voinar had a huge shield to protect him also Hammer- Instead of an axe, Voinar had a hammer Trivia *Voinar is currently at the age of 168 *He does not appear in The Adventures of a Hobbit film adaptions *His first appearance is in The Adventures of a Hobbit *Voinar will feature as a LEGO minifigure in the LEGO The Hobbits sets Category:Characters Category:Dwarves of the Iron Hills Category:Longbeards Category:Males